


Solo

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is caught in the act.





	Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian had a for shit day at the office. Vance practically rode his ass all day long and not in a good way. There was a point where he thought even Cynthia was starting to feel sorry for him. He shucked off his suit jacket throwing it over a bar stool. He poured himself a shot of Beam and downed it in one gulp and poured himself another. Brian looked at the clock and then remembered Justin said he would be late. He needed to catch up on some projects in the art studio so he was left alone to his own devices. 

 

He went into the bedroom and got out of his work clothes. Walking around naked he stopped in front of his toy chest. He opened the lid and scratched around inside to see if he could find anything to amuse himself with. To his surprise he found a toy he hadn’t played with yet. He almost forgot he had it. Brian pulled out a nine inch red dildo with a seven inch circumference. This was exactly what he needed to relieve the tension. 

 

He crawled to the center of his platform bed and knelt. He spat on his hand and began to stroke his cock. Brian imagined he was thrusting into Justin’s mouth instead of his own fist. Brian licked his coral lips at the thought of his boy. His baby gave excellent blow jobs. Brian thrust his dick between his index finger and middle finger while cupping his full balls. He moaned at the sweet friction. He ran his long finger over the tip of his cock and pressed against the opening. 

 

“Yessss!” he moaned. 

 

His cock was leaking freely now. He retrieved the lube from under his pillow and flicked the lid open. He wet his fingers then placed one long finger to his hole and pressed in. Brian gasped at the sensation. He worked his finger in, lubing himself up. A second finger was added then finally a third. He lubed up the red dildo until it shone. 

 

Brian spread his long legs as wide as they would go. He placed the dildo against his hole and wiggled it around. He pressed it hard enough so the head slipped in. Brian gasped and blinked at being filled. It wasn’t something that he did often but when he did he enjoyed it. He relaxed and pushed again. He now had several inches inside. Brian let out a guttural moan. 

 

His hands caressed his stomach to get himself to relax. He loved when Justin rubbed his stomach. When he felt he was ready he took the rest of the cock up his ass. He moaned at being stretched and filled. Secretly he pretended it was Justin’s cock up his ass. Brian drew the line at asking to be fucked he had a reputation to uphold. He slowly drew the cock out to the tip then pushed it back in. As he relaxed he began to give himself a good hard fuck. 

 

Justin let himself into the loft. He had his coat part way off when he heard noises coming from the bedroom. He could distinctly hear Brian grunting. He took off his jacket and quietly sat his bag down. Justin was angry and hurt. He thought they had an understanding about tricking in their bed. Tears pricked at his eyes but pride would not let them fall. He knew he was punishing himself as he slowly made his way to the bedroom. Justin didn’t like to see Brian with other men but he wanted Brian to know he’d been caught. As Justin peered into the bedroom he couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped his lips. Brian had kept his promise, he was alone. God the man was beautiful especially when he was close to orgasmic bliss. The sight of him made him instantly hard. 

 

Brian’s eyes flew open when he heard the gasp and locked gazes with Justin. Then he was cuming in hard gushes that splattered his chest. Justin had to grab on to the wooden panel hard to keep from cuming in his pants at the sight of Brian’s release. Justin licked his lips as Brian removed the red dildo. Brian looked good in anything red. It was Justin’s favorite color for Brian. 

 

They gazed at each other without saying a word. Brian’s face was a mask, he revealed nothing. Finally Brian reached into the bowl of condoms and through one onto the bed. That was all the invitation Justin needed. The gauntlet had been thrown and he was up for the challenge. He practically ripped off his clothes in his haste. He stroked on the condom and pushed Brian’s shoulders into the mattress. His ass was up in the air, open and ready to be mounted. He entered Brian in on clean long thrust. Justin gasped at Brian’s tightness. Brian’s mouth fell open at the pleasure he felt from his boy. 

 

“Fuck me!” Brian growled deep in his throat. 

 

Justin gripped Brian’s bony hips and rode him hard and fast. He pounded into him showing no mercy. Brian wanted a rough fuck then that’s exactly what he’d get. Every time he slammed into him he angled his cock a different way giving Brian an all over good feeling. Justin rotated his hips and ground his pelvis into Brian’s ass. Justin knew he couldn’t last much longer at this pace. He reached around Brian and jacked him off. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the sensitive tip. Justin felt Brian’s anus clenching him painfully hard. They came together screaming and moaning their release. 

 

Brian collapsed onto the bed and Justin fell on top of him. He knew he was crushing Brian but the older man could take it. He wasn’t nearly as heavy as Brian. When Justin’s breathing returned to normal he pulled out and disposed of the condom. Brian turned over and Justin cuddled up to him draping an arm around his waist. He rested his head on Brian’s shoulder and they laid together in comfortable silence. 

 

After awhile Justin spoke. “So hard day huh?” 

 

“Yep.”


End file.
